Broly Goes to the Beach
by coumarin-chan
Summary: Now... do I REALLY need to give you a summary with this title? I thought not. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Broly or DBZ so don't sue me. I don't own Final fantasy, Hojo or Sephiroth clones either.

Notes: Ok don't ask why I'm writing this. I'm just bored and had a fun idea about Broly going to the beach and all the hazards that he'll have to face. Mwaaahaahaa.

* * *

**Broly goes to the Beach**.

* * *

It had been a year since the second time he'd managed to evade death by the skin of his teeth. During his last escape, he'd managed to give himself brain damage after slamming into the peak of Everest at a couple hundred miles per hour. Fortunately for Earth the change in Broly's attitude was for the better. He no longer killed anyone without a reason… although he was prone to killing for silly reasons. 

During his trek down from the mountains he'd stopped at a tourist information centre. One place stood out to him, it had yellow ground and water as far as the eye could see. The figures seen in the picture seemed to be relaxing under the sun, just what he needed having shaved a good eight feet of the height of Everest, half naked.

* * *

"So… this is the beach…" The legendary Super saiyan glanced around at the masses of humans, most of which were much shorter than him. Most of them were wearing small pieces of clothing over the pare essentials, lying on cloths under the sun. 'How boring' Broly thought as he leisurely strolled along the wooden promenade. There were many colourful shops with enticing scents and sights. 

"Good day sir! My name is Karen. Can we interest you in our latest beach fashions? Those clothes are definitely not suited for such a fine day such as today!" A middle aged woman wearing a beige three piece suit took the large saiyan by the arm effectively dragging him into a small shop. Broly's eyes widened in amazement, at the sheer quantity of items in the deceptively small – looking shop. There were articles of clothing in every colour imaginable, in all shapes and sizes.

"I must say sir, in my opinion these would look great on you!" Karen held a pair of bright orange swimming trunks up for the Densetsu. They had reflective silver stripes down the sides and silver flames just around the bottom. Broly turned a sickly shade of greenish – yellow at the main colour of the trunks.

"As lovely as they are, I have an acute PHOBIA of the colour orange."

"In that case have a green pair!" The woman was suddenly holding a pair of trunks, exactly the same as the orange ones only in fluorescent green. He did a double -take. He hadn't even seen her move, let alone rummage to find the new pair.

* * *

"I like it!" Karen chirped, motioning to a full – length mirror beside the large saiya-jin. Broly was dressed to kill… well hopefully not literally. Starting off from the bottom; he wore black sports sandals with silver trim and a "V" shaped logo; next was a pair of neon-lime green pair of swimming trunks with flame patterns extending up from the bottom of the legs; this was contrasted with a deep green open shirt that exposed his chest, with a picture of a wave in a cream colour on the back. Finally, a pair of designer sunglasses perched on top of his head, holding the heavy fringe out of his eyes. 

"… This is considered attractive?" Broly asked himself as he gingerly picked at a loose thread on the shirt. For a moment he eyes the tatters that were the clothes he'd worn for the last decade or so 'Well maybe it WAS time for a change' a few flies had congregated over the basket of tattered clothing. Sweatdropping, he paid for the items with the cash he'd 'found' earlier courtesy of some very rich person.

The large saiyan exited the shop, immediately being assaulted by the warm rays of the sun and the sounds of many humans socialising as they soaked up the radiation. His tail now flicked freely in the air; having been trapped under the rags he wore for years. As he wandered along to some of the more interesting shops, he started to feel eyes on his back. He turned slowly to survey a semi- large group of girls ogling him from several feet away. The densetsu lifted a brow quizzically, wondering why he was being followed around. He slowly backed away from the crowd, deciding that it could be a possible form of threat.

No sooner than he'd turned his back on the group, he found several soft bodies glomping onto him from all angles.

"Hi giggle" A brunette waved at him from about half of his height

"You're cute, want my phone number?" A girl with frizzy orange hair interrupted.

"Forget that, I have a party at my place later, handsome Wink" The blonde giggled. A sweatdrop appeared on the Saiyan's temple before his eyes started darting from side to side, looking for an escape route.

"Oh my! He has just the most ADORABLE tail gush" A second blonde cooed over the extra appendage, of which bristled and swatted the hands trying to touch it away.

"I'll buy you a drink on the house wink" a final girl with jet black wavy hair glomped onto his arm, effectively shoving the first blonde further away from the saiyan.

"Why you!" she lifted her open palm, swiftly striking the more petite black haired girl across the cheek. "I saw him first so he's MINE!"

"HA! With your 'perfect'ly FAKE body?" the black haired girl retorted, rubbing the sore spot on her cheek. In seconds a full – on cat fight ensued, attracting a great deal of attention from spectators, generally the male populous. Whoops and cheers as well as the occasional whistle filled the air where a very large animated dust cloud was rolling about.

While the girls were busy fighting each other for the right to date the 'hot' guy, Broly had taken that opportunity to make himself scarce. With his super- Saiyan speed, he'd put considerable distance between himself and the harpies from hell. Just to be on the safe side, the densetsu lingered in a dark ally until he was sure the threat had dissipated.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun had begun to decline in the sky. Broly was perched happily on one of the wooden steps leading down onto the golden sand. There were still many humans on the beach, some of which were as red as lobsters. The large saiyan purred as he lapped up the cool creamy treat, that was known as ice –cream, his tail wagging in content. He'd been a bit hungry, but it was too hot just to fly off and find a random kill. A young child had given him advice about the icy treat. 

At least the planet had some nice things. Of course there were plenty of bad things, but remaining undisturbed with an ice cream, listening to the constant rumble of the waves. It was bliss…

"HMMMMMM….."

… Well it was ALMOST bliss.

"Yes truly remarkable…" A man with a mop of greasy black hair, wearing a long white coat rubbed his chin as he observed Broly from a few feet away. The man offered the saiyan a toothy grin before his hand "I'm Professor Hojo from the Shin-Ra Corporation. You my friend are very unique, definitely not human…. Maybe a mutant…" He trailed off in his little world of scientific thought.

Broly was immediately creeped out by the human. Yes he was the Densetsu… but then, no saiyan had ever met a true mad scientist before. The large saiyan hopped to his feet, wheeling around to face the unusual man.

"How would you like to earn some extra money my friend? All you have to do is let me perform a few…tests on you."

"What kind o-" Broly was cut off as Hojo pulled out the largest hypodermic needle ever created, the kind of needle that appears in Goku's worst nightmares. He looked at the pointed tip, which glimmered wickedly in the receeding sunlight.

"Oh it's only a few routine checks, just so that we can figure out more about these mutations, and whether you are a new species." Hojo smiled gently. Broly's eyes became wide as he backed up.

"Uh I think I'll pass on that offer…" He wasn't scared of needles, not in the slightest… but THAT was no needle, that was a novelty killing device!

"Oh come off it, It's not going to hurt that much." Broly started to sweat profousely

"HEY THERE HE IS!"

"NO FAIR I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"OUT OF MY WAY! I SAW HIM FIRST!"

Loud voices rattled his eardrums, also filling his mind and body with that awful sinking feeling. Surely enough, several battered and bruised females stood before him. All six pairs of eyes were glued on the frozen saiyan. Seconds ticked by when neither side made a move.

"GET HIM!" Six voices chorused at once, as all six lunged toward the tall saiyan.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAYIAIAIAIAIAAAAAAAAAA!" Broly gave out one huge yell of terror as he dodged each pair of hands. He burst into super saiyan, running down the promenade at full pace, followed by a dust cloud of people fighting to get to him first.

* * *

Gohan lifted a brow as he and Goten walked along the promenade. A sudden golden light zipped past, followed by a very angry dust cloud; both then seemed to disappear off into the horizon. 

"If I'm not mistaken…. That was Broly." Gohan commented in a deadpan tone

"Who's Broly, Gohan?" Goten chirped, inquisitive as normal

"Oh just some random blood thirsty super saiyan..." Gohan trailed off

"Oh Okay…"

"Lets get some Ice-cream" Gohan suggested.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH! I love ice cream!" Goten cheered.

* * *

**_END!_**

* * *

Well did you like it or not? Please R&R. I know, it was random. This is what happens when you spend too much time on the toilet after someones bad cooking. 


End file.
